zootopia aventura no tan oscura one shots
by Jair937
Summary: pequeños relatos y one shots de los personajes de mi fic aun que las historias no esten relacionadas
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos hoy e decidido ha ser pequeños une shorts estos serán totalmente separados de mis demás ficus aun que tomaré años personajes de mis fics buenos sin mas que declinar los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen y todo eso hai haydra

Eran las 8 am en la casa Wilde pero era sábado Judy que ya aviar despertado estaba acurrucado en el pecho de su amado esposo y zorro astuto Nick ellos se avisan casado ya ase 6 años ellos vivian en una casa en tundratawn regalo de bodas de míster big Judy veía su mano su anillo era sencillo de oro con una zanahoria de oro blanco y una amatista del mismo color de sus ojos ella nota a su lado un bultito al mover la sabana ve a su nena era una niña pelirroja de orejas de conejos sus orejas eran blancas y algo cortitas Judy acerca su mano y comienza a acarisiarla la niña se mueve y se acurruca en su papa Judy se levanta tratando de no despertar a su esposo ni a su hija

-a donde zanahorias -dice Nick abriendo los ojos

-lo siento te desperté?-dise Judy bajito

-no. la verdad tengo un rato despierto-nick le sonríe

-bueno iré ha hacer el desayuno no despiertes a niki esta dormida contigo – dice Judy saliendo

Nick abrasa a su nena la joya de sus ojos y la acurruca ya después Judy les bala para desayunar

-ey zanahorita despierta hora de desayunar-dice Nick moviendo a la nena

\- es sábado -dice l pequeña sin abrir los ojos

Nick la carga asta la cocina la niña tenia 5 años aun que era demasiado adelantada para su edad

Judy rie al verlos se veian tan tiernos

-hola mi niña anda arriba o que papa te deje en el cuarto pero hoy hay wafles de moras que mando tu abuela-dice Judy

Niky se baja de un brinco de los brazos de papa y corriendo sube a su sillita con un tenedor -siii yo quiero con muchas moras-la colita de ella se movía era un poco mas larga que la de un conejos y en la parte superior era roja y la parte inferior era blanca

-cambiado por unos wafles -dice Nick dramáticamente pero con una sonrisa y se sienta

Después de el desayuno era ora de el baño niky sale corriendo

-oficial hopps en persecución Wilde siérrale el paso en el jardín-dice Judy riendo y corre a atrapa a niky la cual se le esconde a Judy Nick sigue el aroma de su cachorra y la encuentra entre los peluches de su cuarto

-te ofrezco un trato me dejas aiy te doy un dibujo y una popsi patita- dice niky con ojitos tiernos esos bellos y traviesos ojos verdes

-lo siento hermosa pero la ley te busca pero recordaré llevarte tus juguetes para el baño-rie se sentía reflejado en esa niña pequeña y astuta el labrada cargadora

\- sospechoso en custodia lo llebo a la bañera- dice riendo

-si yo la baño-dice Judy entrando al baño ella se quita todo

Nick la ve- hummm dios eres preciosa Judy-

-oye no frente a la niña suficiente tiene cuando bruce y tu la cuidan-Judy toma a niky

Nick sonríe y baja los juguetes de niky eran barquitos de guerra a ella le encantaban

Después de la ducha de ellas le toco a Nick después ya todos cambiados salieron a el parque central

En otro lugar en la casia hyena

Bruce y Alex desayunaba junto a sus 2 hijos Jana era una zorro de pelo negro de piel bronceada como su papa orejas negras y cola rojo oscuro con la punta blanca ella era la menor con 5 años. William era una hiena de piel blanca ojos marrones cabello casi anaranjado con una cril negra en medio de cola roja el era el mayor ya con 7 años los dos eran tranquilos

Quieren ir hoy al parque-dice Alex mirándolos bruce y Ana sentados jugando videojuegos mientras wil leía un cómic

Bruce ríe-no creo quien me apolla en quedarnos- wil y anda levantan la mano

-lastima que esta casa no es democracia -dice Alex riendo-vamos que Judy, Nick y niky ya van de camino

Wil mueve la cola y dejando su cómic se va adonde

Ellos tanbien parten en el parque los 3 cachorros se encuentran y se ponen a jugar

Jugemoa a los agentes secretos por que yo sere la primer zorrneja de fuerzas especiales como el tío bruce-dice niky

-pues yo sere tu ayudante para tenerte cubierta-dice wil

-yo seré doctora y curar micha gente-dice ana ellos se ponen a jugar niky y wil corrían y se hacian los heridos para que ana los curará los adultos los cuidaban

Y ha si pasaron una bella tarde familiar los Wilde y los hyena


	2. casi en tu mano

Hola amigos a quid les traigo otro mini fic sin más que declinar los personajes de zootopia no me perteneces

'.""""""."….""

Era una tarde de agosto la gran central del metro ella apoyada miraba por el cristal de el tren una chica parecía una corneja pero más alta de pelo anaranjado orejas blancas vestía un pantalón militar botas tácticas y una camisa negra en su cuello reluciente se encontraban sus chapas militares al fin volvería a casa después de tanto tiempo aun que debes en cuando hablaba con sus padres pero era difícil estar al otro lado de el mundo ella era soldado la teniente coronel Nicole Alexandra Wilde hopps regresaba a casa. El tren al fin llegaba a la estación ella bajaba entre los cientos de personas que bajaban algunos se encontraban con sus familias la de ella no la esperaba pues ella venia de sorpresa, comenzando a caminar ella llega a una nevería secas al distrito financiero donde los bajitos Lavín solían pasar

-una popsi patita de uva por favor -dice niky al que atendía era un zorro fenec

El zorro la mira – wow niky mi niña al fin de regreso-finnik sonríe el zorro aun que aun se veía joven ya no tanto

Niky sonríe-si tío Finnik llegue hoy al fin de regreso – dice moviendo su cola

-bueno por que no descansas tomas una malteada la casa invita-dice el zorro saliendo de atrás de la barra dejando a los uno de los de los trabajadores atendiendo

-si claro -ella deja su maleta bajo una mesa y se sienta a platicar

….mientras en la estación de policía…..

Un zorro joven de piel morena clara alto de cabello color gris ojos violeta el pelaje de su cola y orejas era gris oscuro alado de el venia una hiena el era alto de cuerpo fuerte piel mas clara que la de una hiena con rallas el de cabello marrón oscuro y la crío y cola de color rojo oscuro ellos se acercan a el mostrador

El chita de cabello ya canoso y se notaba llar mayor aun que seguía siendo de rostro bonachón los recibe

-hola Wilde y hyena que tal su dia de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor- el les acerca una cesta con dulces

-tranquilo nos toco tundra-dice thom el hijo de Nick y Judy el era el segundo pero el único barón incluyendo a niky eral tres mujeres y el los hijos de la pareja

-lo dices tu que resistes bien ese maldito frio tengo conjelada la cola-dice wil el cual toma una tasa de café

-que quejoso eres hijo-dice bruce que venia entrando el ya tenia el cabello cano se parecía mucho a Sam la verdad

-si como a usted no sele conjela la cola en la nieve-dice wil tomando si café

-deberían llevarle los informes a la jefa ping la ultima bes que no lo hicieron les toco parquímetros dos semanas-

Los dos toman los archivos para ir a la oficina

Al entrar ben a la jefa una panda muy guapa sentada en

-díganme que no destulleron media ciudad persiguiendo a algun criminal es viernes y no quiero tener que estar reunida con los de arriba justificando destrozos-ella los mira con rostro serio

-no, fue un dia tranquilo en tundra las únicas bajas fueron dos cajas de donas y café mucho café de arrestos solo jóvenes que rallada paredes-dice thom

Pan sonríe -bien entonces largo de aquí niños que la tia pan necesita descanso

En la casa Wilde Judy y Nick fueron los primero en llegar

Hola mama papa- niky sale de la nada

Judy chilla Feliz y corre a abrasa a su bebe

Mama ya no soy una bebe para- niky riendo pues le asian cosquillas una zorrita de cabello gris y piel clara de ojos verdes de unos 9 años y una conejita de cabello negro orejas negras morena clara como Nick y los ojos violeta oscuro se unen al abraso ellas traían el uniforme de la escuela

-ya ya porfabor exageran-dice niky riendo

-que esperabas no te hemos visto en demasiado tiempo-dice Nick el vial tenia ya algo blanco el cabello

********************unas horas después**********

Niky había llamado a su hermano para saber el cual le dice que se encuentran en una cafetería cenando con algunos amigos que fuera ella acepto feliz quería ver a su hermano

Ella va la cafetería se encontraba en la plaza central era un lugar bastante grande ella ve a su hermano alado una hiena alto guapo su corazón late muy rápido era wiliam hyena su amor de niñes y tanbien su mejor amigo ella se acerca antes de llegar be auna chica lobo sus orejas eran blancas cabello negro muy largo le llegaba asta la cadera de pecho grandes los cuales son restregados en la cara de wil el cual pone cara de tonto

Ella se pone triste parece el tenia novia ella mira a su pecho ella era de pechos normales ni muy pequeños ni grandes-hombres solo eso ven-dise molesta

Al llegar a la mesa

Dos osos polares muy altos levantan una pancarta de bienvenida en la mesa estaba sentada Judy la hija de frufrú era una chica bajita delgada cabello negro ojos ámbar tenía una cola larga de zarigüeya ellas eran grandes amigas desde niñas aun que ella era mayor que ella 3 años , alado su hermano , alado de su hermano la loba que no recordaba conocer después wil y por ultimo ana la hermana de wil

-bienvenida hermana jejeje te hicimos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida -dice el zorro que se levanta a abrasar a su hermana

Después de los abraso y bienvenidas ella se sienta entre la loba y wil

La loba serie sabiendo que su amiga aun que aun no la reconocía estaba celosa

La loba riendo toma de las mejillas a thom y lo besa apasionadamente y después le dice al oído -tu hermana esta selosa y aun no me reconoce-

-que esperabas ase mas de 3 años que no se ven además debes admitir que cambiaste mucho- dice tomando su mano

La loba se voltea entre burlona y molesta -jajaja dios somos amigas desde el preescolar y no me reconoces pues vale-ella saca de entre sus cosas unos lentes y se sujeta el pelo la cara de niky canbia y la reconoce era isaki la hija de su tia pan pero ella la recordaba mas pequeña y sin los tremendos melones

-por Zeus que te paso estas de wow isaki- dice niky y después reacciona-un momento estas saliendo con mi hermano-

Isakisonrie y toma la mano de thom

-si llenamos unos meses-

Niky no lo podrá creerlo cuando ella se fue al ejercito isaki era delgadita bajita y incluso algo plana la típica nerdt que no salía y sela pasaba en los videojuegos y PC igual que thom

Niky suspira-las cosas están demasiado cambiadas- después de cenar Judy los compense de ir a la disco en tundra ellos beben y bailan

-selo dirás al fin-dice thom sentándose en la barra con wil las chicas bailan en la pista

-no ella merece algo mejor que un poli que no tiene talento que no logro entrar a la zia y que es un mediocre- baja las orejas

-ey no digas eso eres un buen poli y mi mejor amigo no eres un mediocre-thom pone su mano en su hombro

-todos ustedes tienen talentos mi hermana es la mejor de su clase en medicina, tu eres el mejor detective ,isuka es la mejor técnica que a tenido la estación , niky es la primera zoneja en ser de fuerzas especiales en el ejército es líder de unidad y una excelente mediadora habala 16 idiomas y fue condecorada por su valor , asta Judy esa chica es una de las mejores diseñadoras de la ciudad además de tener su propia marca de ropa comparado con ustedes soy un perdedor cabeza hueca j-wil se toma su cerveza -lo siento creo que se me subió la cerveza mejor iré a casa

\- bueno te acompaño deja les digo a los demás-thom paga los tragos

-tranquilo amigo quédate celebras a tu hermana además esta tu novia yo tomo un taxi-will iba hacia la salida

Niky lo ve se veía triste ella les dice alas chicas que seria mejor irse ellas salen la limosna esperaba afuera niky pone su mano en el hombro de will

-estas bien- ella lo mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes con toques de violeta

-si ha sido un dia largo y nos toco tundra y la verdad no soporto bien el frio- dice el sonriéndole

\- es que nosotros tenemos sangre de ártico por nuestro abuelo- ella lo abrasa -me hubieras dicho y te quito el frio como cuando éramos niños

-ya no somos niños -dice aonrojandose mucho y se le escapa una risa nerviosa el la aparta suavemente el se voltea y be un auto que comensaba a salir de un callejón el alcanza a distinguir el cañón de un arma apuntaba hacia Judy el separándose de niky corre hacia Judy el cubre ala chica el ruido de ametralladoras se oye el guarda espaldas de Judy comienza a disparar will cae al suelo cubriendo a Judy niky lo ve pasar como si fuera cámara lenta will termina von impactos en el cuerpo el auto se aleja thom toma su radio y grita desesperado-oficial herido – el lo socorrer el ase peesion en las heridas

-venga viejo no te puedes morir quería burlarse de ti por ser mi cuñado- dice thom mientras ayudan a salir a Judy la cual tenia sangre pero no era de ella

Niky estaba en shock se quedo parada congelada la ambulancia llega y suben a will ya Judy . En el hospital todos esperaban noticias will estaba en cirugía una bala había perforado un pulmón niky estaba sentada abrasando sus piernas…

Niky-piensa soy soldado debí verlos primero tal ves pude detenerlos- ella lloraba en silencio

El doctor sale

-Familia hyena …- dice el doctor que sujetaba una libreta

******************* asta aquí el capitulo posiblemente haga un dic basado en este mini fic *********************


End file.
